


Flight

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Classical Music, Devils, Drabble, Gay, Gotta keep it PG-13 kiddos, Harness, Human Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kinky, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dance with a fallen angel





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely insane... Over 900 hits?? Thank you guys so much for actually clicking on this quick thing ; w ;

Taehyung's wings unfolded from his back, the mellow light of the room dancing across the light feathers and intensifying the rippling of his muscles. A set of finely toned abs peaked from above the low set edge of the black, torn jeans. 

If this man was an angel, he could make others do so many bad things.

There was another man in the room with Taehyung. Sitting on the wine red bed sheet, legs spread in front of him as shadows were cast along his face, sharpening his jawline. The younger man licked his lips, craving the sight of Taehyung. His hand ran up along the ridges of his t-shirt clad torso until it rest peacefully on his lower abdomen.

"Jungkook," Taehyung outstretched a tan hand to the younger man, the tiniest of smiles dancing across his lips, "Let's dance, just like when we first met."

The two had met at a party hosted by one of Jungkook's childhood friends.

Back then Jungkook had been oblivious to the true beauty of Taehyung, denying the fact this the angel-looking man was his first love. A man who he went weak for the second he lay eyes on the older, more mature looking man.

Jungkook, a burning sensation in his chest arising, took the outstretched hand into his larger one and stood up. His black combat boots scrape the ebony wood, squeaking softly as he walks over to Taehyung. 

Taehyung cleared his throat before his voice comes out in a low rumble, soft and deep. Just the way that Jungkook enjoyed it.

"Jungkook," the older man paused thoughtfully, eyeing Jungkook with glistening eyes, "you're forgetting something."

Jungkook glanced at Taehyung, giving a quizzical look. Taehyung placed both hands on his shoulders, pushing Jungkook towards the gramophone, a shabby thing that should probably be no longer functional but is still in one piece, the polished wood shining.

Placing a record, Jungkook eased back toward Taehyung. It's a slow song, the sound drained out and muffled as Jungkook's heart hammers heavily in his chest. 

As his eyes returned toward Taehyung, a sudden shyness overcame him. Taehyung, a powerful angel standing directly in front of him. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's pants by their hem, before his hands slid upward. Touching the burning skin of Jungkook, Taehyung's lips make their way towards the thin pair of his lover's. They were a skinny pair of lips, the top lip barely visible, but oh how did Jungkook's tongue work.

Pressing, touching, pushing, the two fought against each other before breathlessly pulling apart. Taehyung's lips made their way down Jungkook's neck, sucking and leaving teeth marks along the way. The younger man melted into Taehyung's bare torso, his hands tugging at the longer strands of black hair that stood out on Taehyung's neck. 

Hands on Jungkook's abs, making outlines on his skin, Taehyung couldn't take it anymore and gradually tugged off Jungkook's t-shirt.

A chuckle left Jungkook's lips, "Tae" his words are breathless as soft pants of pleasure left his lips. "I think I should bring out my personal touch."

Taehyung pulled away slowly, eyeing the younger man with hesitation. Pulling himself away, Jungkook stretched down and pulled out a black plastic bag. Taehyung's eyes basking in the sight of Jungkook's toned leg muscles and more importantly, lightly sticking out ass. 

The older man walked over, wrapping both arms tightly around Jungkook, hands pressed against his abdomen. His black hair tickled Jungkook's neck as his breath landed on the younger's ear as a shiver of delighted pleasure crawled over Jungkook's body. 

"What have you got there Jungkook?" Taeyung outstretched a single hand, grasping Jungkook's hand as a leather strand dangled out of the bag.

Jungkook smirked, his head bowing so Taehyung's lips brushed across the exposed part of his neck, and he pulled out the harness. Taehyung's eyes widened, surprise evident in his wide eyes that glimmered in the dim light.

The silver buckles gleamed in the light, just as Jungkook's smile did. The black leather dangled, the buckles clinking together as a shirtless Jungkook held the harness with a fist. The younger man sauntered over to the angel; the angel's wings folded back inward. Backing up into the wall, Taehyung's body froze as Jungkook placed a single hand to the left of Taehyung's face, the other not only holding the harness but dragging a finger down the side of his face. A ball of saliva forms in the angel's eyes, mildly terrified as a pair of lust covered eyes stared back at him.

"Ah, Taehyung~" Jungkook rolled out cutely, his hand with a harness pressing and pinching the skin on the older's neck and shoulders. Jungkook's large doe eyes danced along Taehyung's there was a childish gleam behind the lust.

He was going to tease. Again.

"Let's strap you in." 

Jungkook's lips attacked the unblemished skin, kissing and biting, making sure that the love bites would stay for sometime. The toned body of Jungkook's enclosed the older man before him, and he progressed to kiss up the jawline, his free hand twisting the older's head upward. Pausing for a brief second, a soft whimper left Taehyung's what lips. 

He muffled the whimpers with a kiss. Though Taehyung had relatively plump lips, they weren't swollen enough yet. They weren't Jungkook's yet.

Biting and battling with tongues, the make out session allowed Jungkook to wrap Taehyung around his finger.

So submissive, Jungkook chuckled to himself as he unbuckled the harness. Trailing both hands from behind Taehyung, holding the harness's shoulderstraps, his long, slender fingers brushed over the small of Taehyung's back. The feathers of Taehyung's wings tickling Jungkook's fingers as they worked their way up.

Lips never unlocking, the push and pull was getting bothersome. Kind of boring in Jungkook's opinion. 

Breaking away, a breathless and flushed Taehyung panted in front of him. 

"TaeTae, we're not even close to being done." Jungkook grabbed one of straps over the shoulder and tightened it in the front. He then followed with the back, and then the other shoulder as Taehyung yelped at the squeezing on his shoulders. "You're a masochist Taehyung."

Jungkook's lips were now permanently etched as a smirk as the angel in front of him grasped onto the top of Jungkook's pants fingernails scraping against Jungkook's skin.

Placing a tender kiss onto Taehyung's chest, the older man stretched upward, his neck craning back as the top of his head pressed against the mahogany wall. Jungkook's fingers worked skillfully, grabbing the two front straps, slipping the leather through the metal loop hole and tightening it. Taehyung gasped from the restriction but there were no protests. Now the last part, the neck.

Already there were bite marks on Taehyung's neck, purple and red as the bruising had started. Jungkook's lips grazed over the tender flesh, tightening the collar straps. By now Taehyung had become desperate.

The older man's words muffled in pleasure as Jungkook twisted and rubbed the tips of his Taehyung's nipples, leaving kisses along the front of his chest. 

"Kook," the name was soft, barely a whisper as the angel stared at Jungkook with half closed eyes from the pleasure. "Why can't you just fuck me already?"

Jungkook let his lips hover over Taehyung's chest, his breath warm on the already sweaty torso of his lover.

"Do you you really want me that much?"

Taehyung nodded, his bottom lip swollen as a triumphant Jungkook rubbed his hands on Taehyung's firm ass. His hands kneaded the ass, Taehyung's head buried onto Jungkook's chest, groaning in pleasure with every gesture. His hands massaged their way to the front, hovering over the zipper as both fore fingers were hooked behind, the elastic on Taehyung's boxers twitching with every touch.

"You're going to make me do unholy things tonight, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung whispered into Jungkook's ear as he pressed his harness clad, bare chest against Jungkook. "I'll gladly play with the devil."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hi everyone! I have never written something like this in my life and I never thought I would... So it'd be great if you could tell me where I can work on some things! 
> 
> It's not smut but it's not innocent either. So.. yeet
> 
> Taro over and out


End file.
